


The Weight In Your Chest

by Belle_Haliday



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Haliday/pseuds/Belle_Haliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short Captain Swan drabble set during their goodbye in 4x09 (Fall is 4x09, right? The two-parter totally threw off my count). Because Emma knows. Because she knows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight In Your Chest

He kisses her - she kisses him - and she knows.

The last time they said goodbye they were apart for a year. And she didn’t miss him for a moment. 

This time -

She already misses him each night when he’s at Granny, in the moments before he answers the phone and the seconds after she hangs up. She misses him when he’s another room or she’s at work or he’s off doing whatever it is he does when she’s not around. 

Whenever he’s anywhere but at her side (where he should be), she feels it like an ache in her bones.

And there is nothing like the feel of his lips against hers - his every kiss soft and hungry and desperate and loving - to reassure her of his presence. Kissing Killian Jones is raw and powerful, and she feels in every part of her, washing through her like fire. The gentle beat of his heart against hers telling her - promising her - over and over again:

He’s here. He’s here. He’s here. He’s here. 

But this -

She’s never been one for tearful goodbye kisses. But for him she’ll make an exception. For him she’ll make every exception. 

(If only it didn’t already feel too late).

Even as she drags her lips from his and he presses soft kisses to her cheek, to her jaw, to the curve of her neck, breathing her in and burying his face in her hair -

She misses him. 

And she wonders for a moment if it’s the Snow Queen’s curse. If the Spell of Shattered Sight has come early and torn him away from her. But he looks at her like he’s drinking her in. Memorising every inch of her in a way that makes her feel vulnerable and exposed and -

Loved. The way Killian looks at her makes her feel loved. 

There’s no one else who looks at her like that - like something precious and breakable. This is Killian. But there’s something missing. And she knows - even if she can’t focus on it now (she has a town and a family and damn newborn to protect) - exactly what it is. 

So she holds him closer - her arms round his shoulder and her face in his neck - and lets the soft beat of her heart do the talking for her:

I’m here. I’m here. I’m here. I’m here.

And I will bring you back.


End file.
